The Snow-Walker's Yule
by Einn
Summary: Because ever since the first time, all Kari wanted to be waiting for him under the tree was her.


Disclaimer: Unfortunatley, I did not become a published author for Christmas, so the Snow-Walker trilogy does not belong to me.

AN: I know, I know, I should be working on busting out chapters of 'Lost Amongst the Wind' but I had this crazy thought of "what if Kari and Jessa had met as kids?" It wouldn't leave me and I was forced to write this. Plus I wanted to wish my readers a Merry Christmas! (Yes, I realize this is three days after said holiday, blame terrible colds, parents who do not have a tea kettle, and the horrible affect hacking up mucus has on my writing.)  
Anywho, this is for my lovely reviewer Jennie because after recieving her well wishes and excitment at Kari finding Jessa in the last chapter of Lost, I felt so bad knowing she will be disappointed in the coming chapters. Fair warning.. drama, drama, drama. I'm mean, and probably won't let our two lovebirds together until the very end. So to make up for it, I have created this Christmas oneshot full of fluff and lots of love! Sorry if the characters are really oc, I'm hopped up on cough syrup at the moment- not as great a writing tool as Earl Grey unfortunatley. Still, I hope you enjoy, and as always please let me know what you think! Also.. imaginary gingerbread Thrasirshall to anyone who understands why red is the prominent color!  
And with out further ado, I hope you enjoy my take on Kari's three most memorable Yules and have a fantastic winter yourselves!

* * *

There was a tree in the kitchen.

The young boy frowned, rubbed his sleepy eyes and scrutinized the sight in front of him once more. A tree seemingly sprouting up near the hearth still greeted him.

Kari stared up at the lush evergreen crammed haphazardly in a corner of the room with wide youthful eyes. Not only was there a tree _inside_, but it was enormous, blocking off a good portion of the room and filling it with the rich musky scent of the forest. Even when he craned his head every which direction, he couldn't take in the full tree at once. He peered over suspiciously at the door then back to the giant flora specimen in front of him. How did such a large tree even get inside?

Approaching footsteps alerted him to the fact that his benefactor was now awake and overwhelmed with excitement Kari ran towards him, silver eyes gleaming with wonder. "Brocheal! Brocheal! Come look, a tree is growing in our kitchen! It's huge!"

The giant man caught him under his arms and threw him up into the air before catching him in a tight hug. Kari's smile widened at the affectionate gesture even though he squirmed to be free. It had been over a year since his cell door had opened to those kind eyes, and he was finally adjusting to life outside those four narrow, filthy walls, including Brocheal and his kind, fatherly manner.

"By Odin, would you look at that, there is a tree in here! How am I to make breakfast, it's blocking half the room!"

Kari finally wriggled loose, landing softly on thin, knobby knees. "Brocheal, breakfast isn't important right now! _How_ is there a tree _inside_?"

"Not important! Kari, you're a growing boy! You have to have hearty meals to grow nice and big! Don't you want to become a strong warrior like me?"

The small child compared his hero's heavy axe to his thin arms, pondering if food really could make a difference in his slight frame. "Well… I guess you can make breakfast while you explain the tree."

"Clever as always, boy," he laughed as he started to shuffle around the room. "And it's Yule, a magical time with festivals, feasts, and gifts. Having a tree inside is one of the traditions to celebrate the Winter Solstice."

Nodding, Kari took in the information carefully; he loved learning about new things from Brocheal. Tucking the part about gifts to the back of his mind to remember later he asked, "But how did it get inside?"

"Magic," the man replied with a wink.

When he turned towards him, Kari caught sight of something off about the man and he climbed up on a chair to get a closer look at Brocheal. Small scratches covered his face and hands, and there were pine needles stuck in his beard.

"It was you!" he exclaimed.

Brocheal froze before whirling around and snapping his fingers as if in sudden remembrance, "You know what else an important tradition is?"

"Brocheal, don't change the-"

"Decorating! You have to go decorate the tree-"

"But it _was_ you, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kari," he said as he stroked his beard, grimacing at the pine needles that fell and the boy's giggles. "Oh hush, boy and go get some things to put on our tree."

"What about breakfast?"

"You'll have worked up a proper appetite for it when you finish, now go!"

The smile in his eyes negated the serious tone he tried to adopt, but Kari rushed outdoors anyways, eager to help Brocheal in his traditions. The yells of "Put a coat on, fool!" followed him out the door, making him sheepishly return and bundle up to face the snowy weather before he haphazardly ran to the surrounding wood, whistling for his friends.

Two large ravens heeded his call, returning their own caws in greetings. They landed softly on the snow in front of him, now two men shrouded in black.

"How can we assist you, young master?"

"Brocheal got us a tree for Yule," he said smiling. "And he trusts me to decorate it!"

They peered at him in silence and for a second, Kari thought they might ignore such a frivolous request. To his relief, the one on his left bowed his head and asked, "What would you like us to collect for you, young master?"

Excited, the young snow walker listed off random items he had seen on previous walks and they spent the next hour flitting through the woods collecting pieces. Dropping a large, spindly pinecone in his makeshift carrier of his upturned shirt, Kari looked around his surroundings for any possible decorations. Vivid, red berries caught his eye and he stumbled over to the plant, admiring the contrast of the beautifully bright color to the snow.

"These," he alerted his companions. "Bring me anything this color!"

The ravens cawed in acknowledgement before shooting off their branches to fulfill their quest. Eager to show Brocheal his find, Kari scooped handfuls of the berries into his shirt and ran back to Thrasirshall, carefully gripping his load so not to lose a single piece.

"Brocheal! Brocheal, I found a lot for our Yule tree!" The child ran straight for the door, too excited to stop. Clenching his eyes shut tight, he pictured it opening for him and when he heard the crash of the wood door against the stone wall he beamed, continuing his run into the room. "Brocheal! Look Broc-"

His small body slammed into a much larger one, and once he regained his balance he proudly showed his shirt full of treasures. "Aren't they nice, Broche…"

The collection fell unnoticed to the floor as his words trailed off. The man looking down at him was not his caregiver Brocheal.

Screaming, Kari stumbled back and quickly darted underneath the table to hide. Unfamiliar boots walked closer making him whimper, and he drew his trembling knees up under his chin, desperately trying to make himself disappear.

Low whispers sounded above him, and he heard a nearby chair scoot back. Before he could react, however, Brocheal's friendly face appeared in front of him. "It's alright, Kari-"

He hurled himself into the man's arms, gripping his neck tight. "I don't want to go back, don't make me leave you, Brocheal, please!"

"Calm down now, you know I would never let anyone take you Kari. What's all this about?"

"His smell is like that place…" he muttered into his neck.

Brocheal laughed heartily, "Don't blame the poor bloke for that, boy. He can't help his smell, he's been working near the Jarlshold."

This only made Kari tighten his hold but Brocheal shifted him in his arms, revealing the man to him. "None of that now, this is my good friend Horolf. He is a good man, and a good warrior that is fighting to rid the Jarlshold of that witch and her pawn of a husband for good."

Kari lifted his head taking in the man before him. He was tall and muscular, but nowhere close to Brocheal in size. He was dark and scarred, and had calculating eyes but watched over the two with a gentle, if unsure, smile.

Feeling the boy relax slightly in his arms, Brocheal let him down, chuckling as Kari immediately hid himself behind his leg.

"Sorry Horolf. He's a good kid, just terribly shy. You understand…" his voice grew dark at the memory of the trauma Kari had experienced and the boy clutched his pant leg tighter.

The man, Horolf, sighed, "I have to say when I came here to rescue you from your exile with Gudrun's monster, a little boy was most unexpected. I am glad the rumors proved false, especially considering…"

Brocheal busted out in such hearty laughter Kari was shaken from his hold. "I still can't believe she made it all the way to Trond without you suspecting. You will have your hands full with that one, Horolf."

A comical grimace overtook the guest's face, "I probably have more of a monster in my keep than you ever will."

Kari's eyes widened, the man brought a monster with him? He peered at the weapons hanging off the man's belt, wondering how fierce his beast was and if he would be able to protect them from any attacks. Brocheal would surely be able to defeat it, he reassured himself. The floor creaked and for the first time he noticed another presence in the room. Kari gulped, it was directly behind him. For the millionth time he considered Brocheal's axe, wishing he was strong enough to lift it.

"Who are you?"

Gasping at the soft, childish voice Kari whirled around only to stare stunned at the sight before him. Standing under his Yule tree was another human, with wide bright eyes and long brown hair pulled back with a bright red ribbon. She stood with an air of such confidence and grace that all the light in the room seemed to be pulled to her, surrounding her in brilliance. Kari felt his mouth fall open and unable to sort his thoughts, words fell out unheeded.

"You are little, like me!"

The girl pouted, "I am not little!" Stomping up to him, she suddenly grabbled his wrist and pulled him close to her, comparing their heights with her other hand. It traveled from the top of his head to the middle of her forehead. "See!"

The men's laughter increased when Kari turned shocked, pleading eyes to Brocheal. He graciously pulled him free and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kari, this is Horolf's daughter, Jessa. Jessa this is my friend, Kari."

The girl huffed, still slightly put out, but nevertheless curtsied before turning expecting eyes towards the boy. Kari continued to stare at her in awe, soaking in every detail. He had never seen a person his size before! Actually, the only people he'd ever seen were his mother, Brocheal and then Brocheal's friend that sometimes sang to him, Skapti. The only female he knew was Gudrun. Kari shivered at remembering the woman who occasionally visited his cell… This little female was much better to look at he decided. She was warmer, her eyes shining like fire and when she first saw him she had smiled nicely. Kari frowned as he took in the scowl that was now adorning her face, wondering what upset her.

"Well?" she snapped, further confusing Kari. "When you are first introduced to a lady, you're supposed to bow, you know."

"Oh." Panicked, Kari glanced at Brocheal who slyly made a small motion of bending at the waist. Numbly, he mimicked. It seemed to work, for the girl instantly smiled again and for some unknown reason Kari felt his face grow hot.

As soon as she looked away from him to further inspect the tree, Kari ran back to hid behind Brocheal, not noticing the man's obvious amusement as he continued to watch the girl from his spot safely tucked away. The two men talked above him, and he occasionally felt Brocheal's body shake in laughter but all his attention was focused on the girl, Jessa, as she danced around the base of the tree.

Suddenly two sharp caws filled the air, and he ran to open the door, allowing his ravens to swoop down and place their spoils on the table. Jessa watched them carefully, and deciding they were no major threat she ventured over to inspect the objects. As she bent down to pick up a branch of berries, her red ribbon shifted in her hair, instantly catching the two birds' eye.

Kari opened his mouth to shout as the realization hit him, but it was too late. In a movement too quick to follow, they had plucked her ribbon free and flown back up to the safety of the rafters, leaving only her now loose hair and a wayward feather as proof.

"Oi," Jessa cried, withdrawing a wooden dagger from her belt to wave menacingly at the birds. "Give me back my ribbon you dumb birds, or I'll gut you!"

"No! They just misunderstood," Kari screamed, coming to his friends' defense. Turning an imploring eye, he told them, "I know it is red, but you must put it back!"

The two looked at him curiously, then shrugging, flew out the still open door out towards the woods. There was an enraged flurry of skirts and brown hair as Jessa bolted off after them.

"Go help her, Kari, for some reason those creatures listen to you." Brocheal's demand was unnecessary, as Kari was already running out the door.

He found them at the spot where he had first found the red berries, and to his dismay the ravens had misunderstood once more, and placed the girl's ribbon among the berries they had picked for him earlier. On the highest possible branch.

"Oh, no," he groaned. He turned frightened to the girl who was staring determinedly at her ribbon. "Um…don't worry- wait! What are you doing?"

Jessa glanced over her shoulder at him from her precarious perch halfway up the tree. "I'm getting my ribbon that your stupid birds stole, of course."

Kari gasped, "No, just wait! I'll call them to get it!"

"I can do it myself," came the fierce answer.

"You will fall and get hurt!" He looked around desperately for the ravens, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"I can handle it!"

Kari fidgeted wondering if he should run and get Brocheal and her father or not. Jessa balanced herself on one branch before gracefully leaping to another, managing to make his heart stop and quicken at the same time. He watched in awe as she continued to scale the tree to her ribbon, reaching out with small, slender fingers to grasp the fabric as it waved in the wind.

It danced away from her and with a bold movement she shot out her arm, yanking it free. It cost her her footing, however, and with a terrifying scream she came crashing down.

Time stopped for Kari as he watched fear fill her eyes as she plummeted from the tall tree. He hated that look. An unexplainable force gripped him as he stood lifeless in horror, and clutching onto it with a fervor he let it burst loose, wishing over and over that Jessa would stop falling, stop being scared.

Her body froze, and she floated in midair, eyes wide in awe. "K-Kari? What's happening, I'm not moving!"

Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he concentrated. He had never used this much power before, and he was already weakening. But if he let go, Jessa would get hurt! He clenched his jaw, desperately trying to hold on. "It's...alright, Jessa…I…I'm going to save you…"

The girl stared down at him in awe, before smiling brightly. "Ok, I trust you Kari."

Spots began to swim in front of his eyes, and unable to fight it he sank to his knees. Jessa dropped another foot, but she didn't scream, only continued to smile at him and Kari poured all of his energy into picturing her staying afloat and safe.

His control only lasted another five minutes before it came crashing down, and with it Jessa.

"No!" Scrambling to his feet, the young boy pushed himself forward, sprinting towards the falling girl with outstretched arms. He made it just in time, her soft body hitting his with such force they both were sent tumbling down the hill. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her protectively, trying his best to take the brunt of the fall.

When their descent finally ended by rolling into a snow bank, Kari let his eyes close with a groan of relief. He had expended a great deal of energy using magic earlier, and the dizziness from the tumble hadn't helped his lightheadedness. A smaller, more feminine groan sounded from above him and shocked, he realized he was still tightly clutching Jessa to him. Immediately he let go and helped her sit back, his face growing so warm he wouldn't have been surprised if steam was rising from his ears.

"A-are you alright, Jessa?"

He squinted his eyes concernedly when the vision of the girl pushing her loose brown hair away from her face with a grin started to blur and dim rapidly. Distant, light laughter floated into his fuzzy mind as he felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he knew it wouldn't be long until he lost consciousness. It wasn't until he heard her soft reply of "I'm perfectly fine, thanks to you Kari," however, that he let the darkness claim him.

"Good," he whispered with a smile as he fell back into the snow._ I'm glad you are safe…Jessa…_

_Ouch_… Kari grabbed his throbbing head as he sat up in bed, wondering why he was in so much pain. Oh, that's right, he performed a large magical feat and then fell down a hill with Jessa. Jessa! Ignoring the head rush that came from jumping so suddenly out of bed he ran down the stairs to the kitchen where he heard deep voices conversing. Slamming open the door he startled the two men, who jumped out of their chairs at the sight of the boy.

"You're awake!" Brocheal gently picked him up in a warm hug, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, Brocheal," he muttered distractedly, looking over the man's shoulder to survey the rest of the room. Noticing his diverted attention, Brocheal smiled and put him down, turning him to the corner of the room where the large tree rested.

Relief and another unknown feeling welled up inside the young boy when he saw Jessa sitting under the tree, stringing together a garland of berries. There were a couple of small scratches on her arms, but other than that she looked well. Actually, he thought shyly to himself, she looked more than well. Jessa was biting her lip in concentration, and the glowing firelight reflected in her brown eyes made them look like they were dancing with brilliance, and the boy couldn't help but thinking in that moment that the girl under his tree was the most beautiful thing in the whole world.

She must have felt his eyes on her for she lifted her own, letting out a gasp when she saw he was awake. The next thing he knew she had hurled herself at him, throwing her arms around him tight. "You're alright!"

His eyes widened in shock and not knowing what to do he stood there nervously as she hugged him. His confusion was only further increased when suddenly she pushed him back and slapped him upside the head.

"O-ow, that hurt!" he cried, rubbing his head.

"Good! How dare you scare me like that, you white-haired idiot!"

"Jessa," Horolf yelled scandalized, "That is no way to thank someone who just saved your life!"

The child grew sheepish as her father began to swear about manners, causing Brocheal to laugh and start recalling anecdotes about Horolf's own lack of tact. Kari watched them all while still holding his head, not understanding any of what was going on around him, but strangely enjoying the chaotic scene. The whole room was brimming with an air of good cheer and happiness.

"Kari."

His head snapped towards the girl in front of him, and for some reason he felt himself flush at her intense eyes. "Y-yes?"

"Thank you, for saving me earlier. I'm sorry you were hurt because of me."

"No, it's alright! It's my fault in the first place because the ravens thought I wanted your ribbon!"

She tilted her head suspiciously, "So those birds…you can understand each other?"

"Yes, they are my friends-"

"And when I suddenly stopped falling, that was because you were using magic, right? Are you a sorcerer?"

Kari began to grow nervous at her speculations, afraid he knew the direction they were taking. "Sometimes I can use magic…but I don't know if I'm a sorcerer. Brocheal said it's just the way I am."

"There's this witch, a snow-walker, who took over the Jarlshold. You look a lot like her."

"I'm nothing like her!" he snapped, hurt clear on his face. "I'll never be like her…"

Jessa froze, unsure how to act at the sudden outburst and Kari grew fearful that she would run from him. Instead, much to his surprise, she tentatively handed him the garland she was working on. "Want to help me finish making decorations for your tree?"

Stiffly, he nodded and the two children began to work stringing the berries together. He remained silent the whole time, wondering if Jessa would be scared of him now that she had an idea of what and who he was. Brocheal always told him not to mind what others thought of him, that no one else's opinion mattered as long as he was the person he wanted to be… but for some reason he felt that Jessa's opinion of him was very, very important. He wanted to be her friend.

Said girl's head popped up in shock, and she stared at him, making him realize with dismay that he had said that last thought aloud. Bracing himself for the worst, he was surprised when she playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Don't be so silly, you white-haired idiot, of course we are friends!" Kari's eyes grew wide at the proclamation, and he watched with a giddy-like awe as she jumped to her feet and began to string the garland along the branches of the tree.

"But you are right, you know," she whispered gently, turning to look at him briefly. "You are nothing like Gudrun."

He had heard the words a thousand times from Brocheal, and they always made him feel better. But when Jessa said it to him, with those fierce brown eyes glinting in determination and honesty, it knocked the breath right out of him. And for the rest of the day spent decorating their tree and talking with his new friend, up until she had to leave, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Come Jessa, we best be off now."

He watched in disappointment as Horolf stood and made his way to the door. Turning to the girl, he saw her frown before she also stood and put on the jacket her father handed her.

Tugging on his caregiver's pant leg, he asked, "We have extra room, can't they stay for a bit, Brocheal?"

The man gave a sad, knowing smile, "I'm afraid not, Kari. I told you how Horolf is a warrior fighting Gudrun, yes? Well, he has important things to do back in the Jarlshold to do so. But, perhaps he can visit for the next Winter Solstice?"

"Of course, and I'll even bring some of the old war band and we can all catch up on old times." Grinning, he bent down to ruffle his daughter's hair, "And if this little one is good, maybe I'll bring her along too."

Jessa pouted and pushed his hands away, "I'm always good. Besides, I know how to get here now, so I can come visit whenever I want."

Horolf shook his head in amused disbelief before clapping Brocheal on the back and walking out the door. Kari stood sadly by the tree, fingering the many ornamentations, not wanting to watch his new friend leave him.

"You know, when someone leaves you are supposed to say good-bye," a voice growled behind him.

His stare was turned towards his boots, "Sorry."

Jessa huffed, "Well?"

Finally turning towards her, he sighed. "You promise to come back?"

"Of course! We're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah," Kari smiled and before he could lose the courage he gave her a quick hug. "Bye, Jessa."

"Bye, Kari," she replied, hugging him back with slightly pink cheeks. As she stepped away, she pulled her bright red ribbon out of her pocket.

"You got it back!"

"I told you I would," she said smugly. "I want you to have it, for Yule."

He gently took it from her, running his fingers over the smooth silk. Before he could thank her or try to come up with a gift to give her himself, she quickly leaned in and kissed his cheek before running out after her father, yelling, "See you next year, Kari!"

Positive his whole face was steaming now, he tucked his chin into his neck, hiding his face from the chuckling Brocheal and ignoring the man's suggestive comments. Slowly he raised his fingertips to his cheek, feeling the still tingling spot where Jessa had kissed him.

With a smile, he tied her ribbon in the middle of his tree. "See you next year…Jessa."

* * *

Three more years passed, and with them were Yuletides spent with increasingly larger trees, feasts with Horolf and other warrior friends of Brocheal, and most importantly, Jessa. Kari spent half the year wishing for the winter to arrive just so he could see his friend again and the other half wishing it would last longer.

Straightening his jerkin anxiously for the fifth time, the boy looked out of his tower to the surrounding lands. To his disappointment, no men on horseback came into view. Sighing, he tried to push away his worry but his mind kept focusing on one fact. She was late.

The sudden sound of a galloping horse made him leap back to the window, and he saw a tall figure in a riding cloak speeding through the woods towards Thrasirshall. A kantele was strapped onto his back, making Kari frown, confused. Not that he didn't enjoy the poet's presence, but why was Skapti here?

_ And where was Jessa?_

Ignoring the last thought, he made his way downstairs to greet their new guest. He was sure she would arrive shortly, she promised to come visit on every Yule. Their journey was probably just slowed down by the ice. He frowned, pale fingers curling into a fist. The ice and snow had thickened over the years… His mother's power over the land was growing.

Kari pushed open the door leading into the kitchen and instantly froze at the tense atmosphere. Skapti was pacing agitatedly, his snow-covered cloak still adorning his shoulders, and Brocheal was sitting at the table, his head resting on one hand and a crumpled piece of paper in the other.

Nervously, he stepped into the room, "Brocheal?"

The man's head snapped up and Kari took in his shiny, red-rimmed eyes. "Kari…"

His throat was suddenly dry and he felt his heart stop, and he just_ knew_ that something was horribly wrong. Something that would change everything, but he still had to ask, "What is it?"

Brocheal's hands shook as he gestured to a chair. Kari couldn't move, and remained standing. "Tell me, Brocheal."

"The supporters of Wulfgar, the warriors fighting against Ragnar's reign…they were defeated, Kari."

His tone was low, lifeless and Kari feared what it meant. "Defeated?"

"Killed. Slaughtered by that vile snake," Skapti spit out with venom.

"Horolf…"

"Dead," Brocheal choked out.

Kari blanched, "And Jessa?"

"We don't know," Skapti said. "Her family had many friends, however, who probably took her in."

"She can come here," he cried. "We will protect her!"

Brocheal sighed, "Kari… it would be too dangerous. We would only be drawing attention to-"

"To Gudrun- to my mother… This is all her doing, isn't it?"

They both sent him a pitying look but Kari only stormed out, slamming the door behind him in anger. Oh, how he hated that woman! She had abandoned him, kept him locked up in a cell only coming to see him when she felt like taunting him! Wasn't that enough torture? Why must she continue to steal his happiness? Horolf… he had been a good man. And now Jessa didn't have a father.

_Jessa. _He threw himself on his bed, letting out a cry of frustration. Poor Jessa… and he couldn't even be there for his friend, he was trapped here in Thrasirshall, not knowing when he would see her again. If he would see her again.

No, he thought adamantly, he would see her again. She was his best friend, he would find a way. With that comforting thought, he let sleep claim him, ideas of plans filling his dreams.

Someone was stroking his hair.

Groaning sleepily, Kari rolled over, relishing the feeling of soft fingers running through his hair. When his brain fully processed what that meant, he shot out of bed, fully awake and turned defensively towards the intruder. His mother sat perched on his bed, watching him with cold, amused eyes.

"You," he spluttered fearfully, backing away in a hurry. "What are you doing here?"

Gudrun rose gracefully and opened her arms towards him, "My son, it's been a while hasn't it?"

Growling, Kari avoided her advances, "I am not your son, leave me alone!"

"But I came all this way to wish you a good Yule, I even have a gift for my dear boy."

She smiled slyly when he continued to regard her with caution and she sat down at his table, eyes roving about his room. Kari bristled at the smug, judging look those silver eyes held and defensively he snatched his carved chess pieces away from her.

"Why are you here," he bit out.

"I told you, I have a present for you. Is it so wrong for a mother to want to see her son?"

"Stop it! Stop acting like you care," he yelled. "You've never cared about me!"

"You're wrong, Kari. I take great interest in you," Gudrun said. She placed an icy hand on his cheek, "My have you grown, you look more like my reflection every day."

Kari slapped her hand away, "I'll never be like you. You killed all those men-"

"Mere rebellious scum-"

"They were my friends!"

Gudrun froze, staring at him in incredulity. "Friends? You poor, insolent child, we do not have _friends_, Kari. Humans are beneath us, they are tools for our use."

"You're wrong-"

"How could they ever be your friends when they fear you? And they do, Kari. They always fear the unknown, the powerful. Snow-walkers and humans are not equal-"

"No! Jessa doesn't fear me, she trusts me! She is my friend, and now I may never see her again because of _you_. But you're right, you're not equal, Jessa is far better than you will ev-"

A harsh slap interrupted him, and Kari fell to the ground, clutching his face, the witch towering above him with contempt. The air around them grew intolerably cold and ice began to crystallize over the ground.

"Don't begin to compare that trash to me," she sneered. "But seeing as I am a kind, giving mother, I will grant you your wish."

Her hand shot out, quickly wrapping its way around his throat and dragged him up to her eye level. Struggling for breath, Kari beat at her arm, trying to break free as ice grew over his throat and further constricted his breathing.

"I will let you see your precious human, one last time. Enjoy your present,_ dear son_."

The venom-filled words followed him into unconsciousness, but instead of the dark emptiness he was expecting Kari was greeted with the vision of an unfamiliar hall. Gudrun sat regally on a throne in the middle of the hall, her pale hand being held adoringly by a man he realized must be his father, Ragnar. She was staring with cool indifference at a band of warriors with snakes tattooed on their bodies, each holding something in their hand in offering. When he stepped forward for a closer look, Kari was horrified to see that they were human heads. He stumbled back, hand pressed against his mouth to fight back the urge to vomit. They must have been the rebels supporting Wulfgar. He didn't dare look for the familiar face of Horolf.

"Cast careful eyes upon this," Ragnar's voice boomed out to the crowd. "Let this be a warning to anyone who dares go against my rule."

The grim crowd remained silent, until with a war cry a small brown-haired girl broke through, ducked underneath the swinging arms trying to grab her and ran, daggers raised, towards the Jarl and his queen.

Kari would recognize those fiery, determined eyes anywhere and he leapt to stop her. "Jessa, no!"

His friend continued to run straight past him, his many yells and warnings unheeded and he realized with terror that she could not see him. That he would not be able to help her.

Gudrun rose gracefully and unhurried, barely dodging Jessa's first slash. With a raised hand she stopped her advancing soldiers and husband, turning to deal with the girl herself.

"Well, aren't you brave little one. Tell me your name."

"Jessa," she bit out, tears running down her face. "My name is Jessa Horolfsdaughter, and you killed my father you vile witch."

"Oh, my poor child," Gudrun bent down, scooping Jessa into a hug in a fake show of compassion. Jessa angrily slashed at her with her daggers, but none seemed to be able to make contact. "Your father was an outlaw, a traitor to his Jarl and home. There was no other option but death. Do not be afraid, though, little one. We will make sure you are taken care of."

The crowd muttered at the scene, making Jessa grimace at their gullibility. "You conniving snake," she whispered into Gudrun's ear. "I would never accept the help of a witch like you. I will kill you, if not for my own revenge then for Kari. He deserves to be free from such a monster."

Kari's eyes widened, shocked that she would risk so much for him. "Jessa…"

Gudrun's arms grew uncomfortably tight around the girl, "So you know of my son."

The air in the hall shifted, and Kari looked around him in dread as ice began to fall over every person, freezing them in time until only Gudrun and Jessa remained. Again, he desperately tried to get his friend's attention, to make contact with her, scared of what could happen now that there were no witnesses.

Jessa's struggles increased at the sight of the frozen hall, and her useless daggers flailed about as she screamed to be let free. Gudrun merely gave an acidic smile and turned her in her arms so Jessa was now facing Kari, an icy hand closed around the girl's neck. Gudrun's silver eyes peered over her head, piercing his soul, and Kari knew that her following words were directed towards him.

"Kari thinks he can escape his fate as my reflection, that he can have friends. This is not true." Jessa opened her mouth to protest, but Gudrun silenced her by adding pressure to her throat. "He will become a powerful snow-walker, and as such he will turn against all humans. He will betray his friends, kill his friends for power just as I have, for he is me."

"NO!" Kari screamed, his whole body shaking in anger. "No, I won't, I refuse!"

His mother merely smirked and continued, "He needs to learn that friends are irrelevant, that emotions make one vulnerable. You and I, we are going to help him with this lesson."

He sank to his knees, hopelessness overwhelming him. No matter how hard he tried, he could not summon any magic, could not help Jessa. He could only watch as his mother tormented her and plead uselessly to ears that refused to listen. "Please… please, leave Jessa alone…"

Jessa once more had that look he hated so much, the one filled with fear. He had sworn that he would never let her wear it again, but he had failed her. Hot tears prickled his eyes as he watched Gudrun stroke her face mockingly as she weaved runes around Jessa.

"You will forget all about Kari Ragnarsson."

"Please…no…"

"You will remember nothing of your visits to Thrasirshall."

"Jessa…"

"When you hear the rumors of the monster residing there, you will be filled with disgust and horror."

"Oh, god…"

"You will always regard me and my son with immeasurable fear."

Kari broke out in sobs as Jessa's eyes closed, magic flowing into her as the spell was completed. Gudrun dropped her and he ran to catch her, only to have the unconscious girl fall through his arms onto the icy floor.

"This is for your own good, Kari. I will cut you loose from this human."

Uncontrollable rage filled him at her voice, and he jumped to his feet, scowling when he found himself back in his tower in Thrasirshall, Gudrun nowhere in sight.

Taking deep breaths, he rubbed at his eyes, trying to stop the tears. It was just a nightmare…it wasn't real. It couldn't be. Jessa could never forget him, right?

_ "I will cut you loose from this human."_

Ice shot down his spine at her cruel words, and he immediately jumped off of his bed, sprinting towards the door. He had to see for himself, reassure himself that it was only a nightmare.

The door to the kitchen blasted open with a strong surge of magic, causing Brocheal and Skapti to cry out in shock.

"Kari, what has gotten into you?!"

Ignoring Brocheal's worried words he ran to the Yule tree in its traditional corner, bright red berries shining in the firelight. Desperately he traced over every branch, searching for his most prized treasure. _No, no, no, no…. it has to be here…_

Silver eyes finally rested on the spot where he had tied Jessa's gift of her ribbon, growing wide at the sight of ashes resting on singed pine needles.

"No," he sobbed. "Please, no…"

The other two men could only watch in confusion and surprise as the young snow-walker fell to his knees, head thrown back in an agonizing scream, tears flooding his silver eyes.

* * *

An unexplainable nervousness filled Kari as he stood on the last step, fingers resting on the tapestry that separated him from the rest of the Jarlshold. Once again, it was Yule and he was anticipating Jessa's company.

It wasn't the first Yule they would be spending together after being reunited. Well technically, after him being reunited and her meeting him for what she believed was the first time. Kari's jaw tightened at the memory, rage against his mother building up once more. Putting Jessa back into his life, with no memory of their friendship was a cruel extension of her punishment. Those first weeks of her thinking of him with veiled fear had been the worst kind of torment.

Once they had become friends again, possibly with even a stronger bond then before, all of their time had been spent restoring Wulfgar to the throne and fighting Gudrun. He wasn't too concerned about finding a way to restore Jessa's memories. Kari was happy with their friendship, and even if she could have remembered the importance of the holiday, there had been no time for the traditional festivities of Yule when they had been on their quest to the land of the snow-walkers.

But it wasn't the fact that this was their first Yule they were able to truly celebrate together that made the snow-walker so nervous. No, it was the fact that this was the first time he would be seeing Jessa since he had acknowledged his feelings for the girl.

Kari had always cared for Jessa Horolfsdaughter. She was clever, brave, and had a heart of gold. She never doubted him, always choosing to stay loyally by his side even when that meant facing powerful enemies and the possibility of death. Jessa was and always would be his best friend, and he knew without a doubt that he loved her.

It was last month, however, on a hunting trip with Wulfgar and Brocheal when he accidentally made half the forest explode upon hearing them joke about the number of marriage proposals she had received that Kari was forced to realize that he was _in_ love with Jessa. And that he would do anything in his power to assure that he would not lose her again.

Now he stood here, fingers playing with the bow on his gift, wondering if he could even begin to deserve to hope for her to return his affections. Knowing that if he allowed himself to, his self-doubts and insecurities would plague his mind until, convinced that a snow-walker like him would never be able to be loved by such an amazing and beautiful woman like Jessa, he would be forced to return to his room and sulk, Kari steeled his nerves and pulled back the tapestry. Brocheal and the others would scold him if their pep talks were rendered moot, and then sit him down for another lecture on the bonds between a man and woman.

Kari shuddered at the thought, quickening his step. Hearing that once had been more than enough. Passing through the celebrating citizens of the Jarlshold, walking by the table of a sniggering Hakon, and decidedly ignoring the exuberant grins and thumbs up of a drunk Brocheal and Skapti, Kari made his way towards the large Yule tree in the back of the hall.

Jessa turned at hearing his approach, long wavy brown hair sliding off her shoulder to reveal her smooth neck. Gulping, Kari followed the line up to her smiling face, her warm eyes as bright and fiery as ever. Not for the first or last time, she stole his breath away, and set his heart aflame.

"Kari."

He nodded and joined her by the tree, trying to hide his joy at her expectant tone. Even after all they had been through and seen, the image of her waiting under the Yule tree for him was the most beautiful sight in the whole world.

"J-Jessa," he stuttered, groaning mentally as his anxiousness showed itself. She regarded him curiously as his face turned pink and his he shifted from foot to foot. Graciously, she decided not to pry and focused instead on the box in his hands.

"Is that a present?"

Kari smiled down at the small box, "Yes, it is."

"Is it for me?" she asked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"That depends," he said, taking a deep breath, "On if you want it."

She laughed merrily, mesmerizing him for a moment. "Why wouldn't I want a present?

Kari gulped again, fighting the thick feeling in his throat. For a second, his eyes strayed to the door and he considered running. Why risk his most important friendship on a slight chance? Then his eyes landed back on the smiling woman in front of him, and he knew that the small possibility of his hopes being fulfilled were more than worth the risk. He smiled and gently took her left hand.

"Because this present isn't just for this Yule, it's for the rest of our lives and it comes with many stipulations. Like the promises to have and to hold, and to cherish and love, until death parts us."

"K-Kari?"

While he had been speaking he had unraveled the bow, and turning her hand so it was palm up he placed the now open box in her hand. A ring set with a sparkling red ruby and diamonds rested within.

"Marry me, Jessa Horolfsdaughter?"

Shiny wide-eyes looked up at him, and Kari froze, unsure how to react, when Jessa burst out in laughter.

"Kari Ragnarsson..."

"…yes?"

"What in Odin's name took you so long?"

His heart stopped and accelerated at the same time in the way only Jessa knew how to do. "You mean-"

Her left hand, now adorned with his ring, gripped his tight. "I mean yes, of course."

"Oh," he said not so eloquently, still in shock. He never allowed himself to consider the idea of Jessa saying yes, not wanting to get his hopes up. Now that she had, he couldn't discern what emotion to act upon.

"Kari?"

"Yes," he grinned. He didn't believe he would ever be able to stop that wide, foolish grin.

"Look up, Kari."

Confused, he lifted his head from his fiancée- his heart fluttered at that thought- to the rafters above them, where a twig of mistletoe hung innocently. His whole face flushed.

"Oh."

"Well?"

Silver eyes met brown and he watched in amusement as Jessa placed her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

"When you're standing underneath the mistletoe with a girl who loves you, you are supposed to kiss them, you know," she huffed.

"Oh, is that right?" he asked, wide grin still present on his face.

Two hands suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him down to her. "Just kiss me, you white-haired idiot."


End file.
